Denahi
Denahi is the (former) main antagonist of Brother Bear. He is Kenai's former arch-nemesis and older brother and Sitka's younger brother. Abilities Denahi has spent most of his life hunting and foraging and working for the good of his Native American tribe. This has toned him to be very athletic and sturdy. He can track almost any kind of animal for miles and miles through nearly all weather conditions, such as rain. Denahi is adept at climbing even the most painfully rocky of surfaces and can travel alone for miles without getting tired. He also possesses a spear and knows how to use it. He knows how to hunt and fish, as well as canoe over rapids and swim. Denahi also makes pretty useful grass-waved baskets. Personality Initially, Denahi was a mischievous, sarcastic, fun-loving guy. He enjoyed picking on his little brother, and always knew just what to say to annoy. He can also be charming, witty, and, in extreme cases wise. Now, however, Denahi is more quiet, serious, and fiercely determined and driven towards one goal, letting nothing get in his way. After thinking Kenai was killed by the bear, Denahi's desire for vengeance got the best of him and made him become bitter, mean, determined, and pretty much leaning towards evil. His sanity is weakening slowly as he thrives and lives on his newfound purpose. Relationships with Other Characters Kenai: Denahi, being the middle child and not quite mature enough to remain aloof like Sitka did, loved nothing more than picking on his younger brother. Despite constantly getting under Kenai's skin, this just shows that Denahi knows his brother quite well and loves him in every way. Though he occasionally loses his temper with Kenai and doesn't always think his younger sibling is very bright, he would have done anything to protect him. Sitka: Denahi respected and adored Sitka, looking up to him as any younger brother would. This did not mean Denahi would always do the right thing just because Sitka said to, but he did trust his brother's judgement. Koda: Denahi doesn't know much about the bear cub, only that he seems to be the companion of the adult bear he is hunting. He knows that the cub did not have anything to do with Kenai or Sitka's death, but if he gets in his way, he will not have any qualms about killing him. This goes to show that Denahi's lust for vengeance has led him down a dark path. History Denahi was the second-born of his family, part of a Native American tribe in the days when mammoths still roamed the mountains. He was no more than a toddler when his parents were killed by an outbreak of disease. Denahi, his older brother Sitka, and younger brother Kenai, grew up from that day on in the care of all of the villagers as three orphans. No matter how often they fought, they remained a tightly-bonded trio, looking out for each other. As they grew to be eighteen, each received their totem; a gift from the Great Spirits that would help guide them to manhood. It was delivered by the shawoman of their tribe, as part of the custom. When Sitka came of age, Denahi watched as he received an 'Eagle of Guidance', and admired the way that his brother was true to it by guiding his younger siblings. When it was Denahi's turn and he came of age, he was surprised to find that his totem was the 'Wolf of Wisdom'. Kenai, their younger brother, became obsessed with getting his own totem, desperate to become a man. Denahi took every opportunity to tease him about this as they lived out their days hunting and fishing for the tribe. On Kenai's eighteenth birthday, their lives changed forever. Instead of the day being one that promised of hope and new beginnings, it took a tragic turn. Denahi teased Kenai, as always, as they fished and gathered that day. His brother was over the top with excitement about his totem ceremony, which was to take place that afternoon. Sitka frequently had to pull the two apart and keep their focus on the job to be done. The sooner they finished fishing, the sooner they could go back to the tribe and get Kenai's totem. After an unfortunate but harmless mishap with some caribou and a mammoth, the three brothers finally returned home. Denahi had woven a basket for the fish earlier in the week, and reminded Kenai to tie it up firmly in the tree so that bears wouldn't steal the meal they had caught. Then he hurried up the hill and into the cave where the totem ceremony was taking place. Kenai arrived and Denahi watched as his brother received the 'Bear of Love' as his totem. This was not what Kenai had wanted; bears were one of his least favorite animals, and 'love' just sounded mushy, not brave or manly. He was bitterly disappointed. Denahi, however, was thrilled; this was the funniest, best opportunity to pick on his baby brother that had come along in a while. His mischievous teasing was cut short, however, when he discovered the basket Kenai was supposed to tie up. It had been torn to shreds, and it's tattered remains, along with the bones of all the fish they had worked so hard to catch, led a trail into the forest. A bear had stolen it and destroyed the basket. Denahi furiously berated Kenai for his irresponsibility and exclaimed that his little brother was always messing everything up. Despite Sitka's attempt to cool the two down, Kenai overreacted as much as Denahi, still stinging over the disappointment of his totem. Kenai grabbed a spear and decided to hunt down the bear, probably thinking he had something to prove. After a while, Denahi and Sitka followed to ensure their little brother's safety, much to Denahi's chagrin. When they found him, however, Denahi was quickly concerned. Kenai had found the bear, all right—it had just knocked him halfway down a glacier! Sitka was the first to reach the youngest son, trying to hoist him back to safety. But the bear wasn't through yet. It attacked Sitka, but before it could do any damage, Denahi arrived. He threw rocks at the huge omnivore, drawing it away from his brothers. The fight escalated, with Sitka desperately fending off the bear alone as Kenai tried to help Denahi, who had fallen into a crack in the ice. Sitka was struck down, injured by the bear, who lumbered over, turning it's attention on Denahi and Kenai, who were too preoccupied with making sure Denahi did not fall to fight back. Seeing this, Sitka grabbed his spear and struck the icy glacier, bringing the entire thing down, falling into the water with the beard fire it could reach his brothers. Denahi and Kenai raced to the edge of the glacier, horrified for their older sibling's safety, but only saw that the bear had survived. Searching the water desperately, all they could find of their brother was his cloak and eagle totem. Denahi was heartbroken, turning grave at the funeral of Sitka. He knew now that it was just him and Kenai, and he, being the oldest, was now responsible. But Kenai was bitter and furious. He demanded that they go and hunt down the bear. Denahi tried to reason with him, telling him that while he understood his brother's grief, killing the bear was wrong. Kenai argued, and Denahi finally burst out that he did not blame the bear for Sitka's death. A stunned and angry Kenai went off after the bear alone, yanking his totem off and throwing it into the ashes of Sitka's funeral pyre. Denahi retrieved if after his anger had calmed, and he grabbed his own spear and followed Kenai, desperate to stop his reckless little brother before he did something terrible. As he followed the other young man's trail, he began hearing shouts and the sound of battle from a mountaintop. It began to rain and thunderstorm, making Denahi's climb up the mountain to help his brother that much more slippery. He heard a loud roar from the bear, then a bloodcurdling scream from Kenai, and tried to see what was going on, but the mountaintop was shrouded in a cloud. When Denahi finally reached the top, he was horrors truck by what awaited him. A bear was groggily getting to it's feet, and scattered around it were the torn remains of Kenai's clothing. Denahi stumbled, too stunned to do anything. Before the bear could act, lightning struck the mountaintop and sent it careening off the side of the mountain and into the river. Meanwhile, Denahi stood in the rain for hours, staring at his brother's spear and shredded cloak, as well as the totem he had left behind. He remembered the last words he'd spoken to Kenai, and how terrible they had sounded. It was all his fault. He should have gotten here sooner and helped Kenai kill that monster! Now it was too late. He was all alone; no parents, no brothers. The bear had taken his family away from him. What Denahi didn't know was that Kenai had not been eaten by the bear. No, Kenai had actually killed the giant predator, and because of this, Sitka's spirit, and all of the Great Spirits within the Northern Lights, punished him by transforming Kenai into a bear, himself. Why they did this, even Kenai did not know, but Denahi knew nothing of it. For all the wolf-totem-bearing man knew, the bear he had found on the mountain was just a bear, and one that had eaten his little brother. Vowing vengeance, Denahi tied Kenai's Bear of Love totem around his spear and began to hunt down the monster, unaware that he was actually tracking his own brother in bear-form. What else could he do? His bitterness and rage growing each day, Denahi followed the bear, who seemed to have acquired a traveling companion in the form of a small, dark brown cub, over mountains, into forests, and through a lava field. He got incredibly close to catching the bear, which, for some reason, refused to turn and fight and always ran away. Denahi tracked Kenai the Bear all the way to the Mountain where the Lights Touched the Earth, then lost his prey's trail in a snowstorm. Shivering, huddled alone in the middle of a blizzard, Denahi was lost in his thoughts of revenge and confusion. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Suddenly, through the snow, a bird flew up to him. At first he thought it was an eagle, and wondered if Sitka's spirit had returned to help him. But no, it was a pitch-black raven. To Denahi's wonder, it spoke to him! It asked him what he really desired, and when the young man got over his shock and stammered out that he wanted to avenge his brothers, the bird responded with a fantastical tale of two armies called the Forces of Good and Evil, and how they were warring over magical substances called 'Orbs of Power'. The raven proclaimed that whichever side won the Orbs, they would have the power to do anything they wished. Denahi could have cared less about all this, and only wished to kill the monsters that took his family from him. The raven promised that the Forces of Evil would help them with this, while the Forces of a good would only try to stop his mission. Convinced, Denahi followed the black-feathered animal all the way to the Outlands, where he joined up with the Dark Army under the reign of the Wicked Three. Threads Participated In Other *Denahi is coming into Disney Destiny before his movie is ended, so he does not know that Kenai is the bear he is hunting. This would mean Kenai has only just told Koda that he killed his mother, and was at the Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth when Denahi left to join the Forces of Evil. Gallery Denahi.jpg Denahi 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists